


50 причин секса: Потому что не можешь уснуть

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Потому что не можешь уснуть

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Обычно всё происходит по заранее выверенному ритуалу. Мюзикетта уходит в душ первой - и Жоли, и Боссюэ уступают ей это право - и, перебравшись в уютную, стащенную у Жоли, пижаму, вытягивается с книгой в середине кровати. Жоли идёт вторым, чтобы использовать остатки горячей воды (иначе простуда же, что Вы!), потом долго мажет руки кремом прежде чем растянуться на кровати по левую руку от Мюзикетты. Боссюэ стоически терпит ледяной душ, растирается жёстким полотенцем и, вытащив, наконец, весь скопившийся за день в карманах домашних штанов мусор, ложится справа от Мюзикетты. Только после этого она откладывает книгу, целует в лоб сначала Жоли, затем, вытерев от крема губы, касается бритой головы Боссюэ и выключает свет.  
В этот раз всё не так. Мюзикетта уходит к Эпонине пить, красить ногти, смотреть дурацкие романтические комедии и что там ещё делают девочки, когда оказываются вместе в одной квартире?  
Плюс - Боссюэ впервые за неделю нежится под горячим душем. Минус - ему уже сложно заснуть, не слыша дыхания Мюзикетты слева от себя.  
По потолку пляшут тени деревьев, часы в соседней комнате тикают слишком громко, да и Жоли на другой половине кровати возится, шурша одеялом. Он старается дышать тихо, словно боясь перебудить весь дом. Боссюэ знает этот звук - так же Жоли сопит, когда Мюзикетта, повернувшись на бок, забирается тонкими своими пальцами за резинку его пижамных штанов.  
"Кажется, - думает он, - Кто-то тоже планировал провести эту ночь по-другому..."  
\- Не спишь? - хриплым ото сна голосом спрашивает Боссюэ, двигаясь чуть ближе, и Жоли, почувствовав его движение, нерешительно кладёт руку на пустое место на кровати, где обычно спит Мюзикетта.  
\- Не сплю, - соглашается он, вздрагивая, когда пальцы Боссюэ задевают его ладонь на холодной простыне. Когда они сталкивались руками во сне или во время секса, под их пальцами обычно оказывалось мягкое и горячее тело Мюзикетты, и сейчас, в пустоте, это прикосновение кажется Жоли более отчётливым, и от него по спине бегут мурашки. Он переворачивает руку, сплетая пальцы с грубыми пальцами Боссюэ, поглаживает мягкими подушечками его коротко остриженные ногти и вдруг тянется к ним губами.  
Боссюэ усмехается и растерянно проводит другой рукой по ёжику светлых волос на своём затылке. Они всегда были Боссюэ и Мюзикетта и Жоли и Мюзикетта, и никогда - Боссюэ и Жоли, и сейчас Боссюэ чувствует лёгкий укол стыда, когда тянет Жоли на пустое место на середине кровати, подминая его под себя и целуя приоткрытый от удивления рот. С другой стороны, Четта перед уходом сама в шутку порекомендовала им пользоваться презервативами, если что.  
Жоли, видимо, тоже вспоминает об этом, потому что к тумбочкам по обе стороны от кровати они тянутся одновременно. Смотрят друг на друга тёмными от смеха и желания глазами и так же хором фыркают. От смеха худое тело Жоли вздрагивает, и Боссюэ целует его снова, притискивая к кровати всем своим немаленьким весом, потому что если Жоли ещё раз вот так, дёрнувшись, прижмётся узким своим бедром к его члену, презервативы им уже не понадобятся.

Отец Козетты подвозит Мюзикетту до дома, и та старательно делает вид, что она - приличная девушка и не может плохо повлиять на его драгоценную дочь. Делать это в футболке от пижамы Жоли с потрескавшимся от многочисленных стирок принтом с Тардис, с разрисованными всеми цветами радуги ногтями и следом от зубной пасты на щеке сложновато, но Четта, кажется, справляется. По крайней мере, ей удаётся дойти до подъезда под пристальным взглядом господина Фошлевана твёрдым шагом, несмотря на ноющую от похмелья голову.  
Дом встречает её тишиной, и это странно, потому что в такое время Легль обычно собирается на утреннюю пробежку, а Жоли гремит на кухне посудой, заваривая очередной суперполезный зелёный чай. Она находит их в спальне. Они лежат в центре кровати, уместив головы на её подушке. Пижама Жоли комом свалена на половине Боссюэ, а штаны того - валяются на полу с противоположной стороны. Боящийся простуды Жоли натянул на них обоих одеяло, и Мюзикетте видны только торчащие из-под него пятки, и она фотографирует их на телефон, улыбаясь.  
\- Наконец-то, - шепчет она и стягивает футболку через голову, чтобы аккуратно пристроится рядом с Жоли, потому что между ним и Боссюэ для неё места уже не осталось.


End file.
